


cling onto me, be mine

by violentv0id



Series: held close (don't let go) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Consent, M/M, Polyamory, Riding, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), cuddling at the end, soft smut, they're painfully in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: A time for firsts, an allowance for Technoblade to be spoiled. To enjoy being the center of attention, to be praised by both his boyfriends. To allow himself to let go and be the object of affection, but not without a little bit of a struggle to accept it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Dream/Georgenotfound
Series: held close (don't let go) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513
Comments: 37
Kudos: 517





	cling onto me, be mine

**Author's Note:**

> alright so the usual; personas not people
> 
> this is nsfw, move on if you're uncomfortable with that!
> 
> this took me a good couple of weeks to write, but i am honestly really happy with how it came out. because this is the first time I've tried to write any sort of nsfw that had three people involved- Also this is the longest fic I've written, now. Just over 7.5k words-

Techno hadn’t had the chance to be alone with George in a while, and it was starting to take its toll on him. He missed the dry sass and the warm smiles- He was happy that he had time with Dream, sure, but he still missed George too. The only time that all three of them could spend together was when they slept at night, and sometimes even then one of them had to be out and doing something so when whoever it was that had tasks to do returned, the other two were already deep asleep.

So, for once, Techno fed the possessive flame that simmered in his chest. Setting his sights where George was discussing plans for something with Sapnap. Taking long strides and coming to a stop behind his partner, taking a small bit of pride in the way that Sapnap stuttered over what he was saying for a moment. 

“Sapnap? What’s up-?” George questioned, still not aware of Techno’s presence behind him quite yet. Raising a finger up to his lips, a slight grin tugged one corner of his lips up. 

“… George, dude, your boyfriend is intimidating as hell.” Sapnap said after a moment, a nervous chuckle bubbling out of him. George looked even more confused for a moment before he looked over his shoulder to see the largest of his boyfriends looming over him. The smile that crossed his face could rival the sun, and Techno almost felt like he couldn’t look directly at it.

“Tech! Hi! What’d I tell you about intimidating my friends?” Scolding playfully, and shooting an apologetic glance at Sapnap, George turned to look up at his partner. “What brings you out here and amongst the public?” He questioned with a slight laugh in his tone.

He almost felt bad for stealing George away from planning… _Almost._ “Well, ya see, I ain’t had time with you in a while and I’m feelin a little selfish.” Leaning and giving a nearly predatory grin, Techno muttered quietly right by George’s ear, quiet enough that Sapnap couldn’t hear. “Want t’ have ya to myself for a bit…” 

Sapnap raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle, amused at how quick George’s cheeks tinted red. “Well, I think that’s my cue to get on out of here- Y’all have fun, stay safe, and don’t tell me what happens, I don’t wanna get scarred!” Giving a joking salute, he turned heel and made a tactical retreat. Leaving George to splutter out a flustered laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth. Surprised at the boldness-

“Well, I’m just one man, and I’m definitely not turning that down-“ Techno huffed out a slight laugh in triumph and lifted his mask a bit to press a kiss to George’s forehead before wrapping a hand around one of his arms and started walking. Not too fast, though, knowing his strides were much longer than his boyfriend’s. Impatience brewing in his chest, wanting to already be able to touch George, to have him close and to hold him near and to _feel him-_

As soon as they got back to their house, Techno was done with waiting. The moment they stepped through the front door, he turned and caged George against the wall with his body. Bent down, arms against the wall on both sides of him. A subtle wordless challenge hanging in the air. Who was going to make the last move to break the tension that had built the entire walk?

Turns out, George was the one to rise to the challenge. Reaching to grip the edges of Techno’s cape and yank him down the rest of the way. First in order was unclasping his mask and setting it aside, then to stretch up and kiss him firmly. With a low satisfied rumble in his chest, Techno rested one hand on the back of George’s neck and let George take control. Sure, he may be the smallest of the trio, but he also could be the most dominant out of all three of them when the feeling hit him.

Right now, the possessive flame that had urged Techno on happened to pass on to George as well. He wanted to make the tough warrior _beg-_ Letting go of Techno’s cape in favor of reaching and grabbing ahold of the braid that lay down his back, George broke away from the kiss and tugged Techno’s head back by his braid, not rough, but not gentle either.

The surprised gasp that action resulted in was music to his ears. Stretching up, George trailed open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck. Then, stepping back and sliding his hands slowly down to rest on Techno’s chest, he tilted his head slightly and gave a slow, cat-like grin. “Take me to the bedroom.” That was a demand, no questioning it. And Technoblade, the man that had cut down hundreds, obeyed with no hesitance.

Leaning down and easily picking George up as if he weighed nothing, he turned and marched towards the bedroom. Grip tightening when George worked on sucking a mark right under his jawline- Determined to show that he was taken. To lay claim, in some way. Wanting the world to know that this man was not open to anyone else besides him and Dream.

Shoving the bedroom door open with one hoofed foot, then kicking it closed as soon as they were through, Techno made a beeline for the bed. Turning then sitting down heavily on the edge and settling George in his lap. Hands slipping underneath the blue shirt that hung loose on the other’s frame soon after, rough hands running up smooth skin. Pulling a quiet shuddering sigh from George, who then recomposed himself, leaning back and giving a smug grin.

“If you wanted me to strip, you could just ask.” George would never get bored of how easily flustered Techno was, and how good a blush looked on rough but handsome features. Leaning back slightly, he slowly went about pulling his shirt up, over his head, and off. Wanting to put on a bit of a show. Having no shame in admitting to himself that being the one those eyes were focused on was something that affected him more than he thought it would.

The hungry stare aimed down at him once he looked up again was enough to have an eager shiver skittering down his back, confirming his earlier thought. “Like what you see, big guy?” In answer, Techno leaned down to shower biting kisses along the crook of George’s neck and over his shoulders, large hands resting on his hips and dragging him closer. Taking a moment to nip at the skin over collarbones, leaving a reddening mark in its wake. Also wanting to lay claim- Possessiveness burning like a flame in his chest. Threatening to burn them both in its wake, mold them into something uniquely them.

When he was pressed flush against his chest like that, Techno moved to mutter right next to George’s ear. “I’d not trust anyone else t’ be this close t’ me beside you or Dream, darlin. No one else.” Such a confession was charged with tension in this environment, and a flustered chuckle escaped the smaller of the pair. Color rising to his cheeks, so endearing. 

“I’m glad you trust us, Tech.” Voice soft, sincere, George smiled up at him and reached to cup his face in his hands. Stretching up to kiss him, softer this time. Tender. Gentle. Taking his time to run his tongue along the seam of his lips. Just like the rest of him, Techno’s lips were slightly chapped and rough, but George didn’t care- Kissing Techno felt like a treat, something rare and treasured. The way the rough warrior melted and gave into each kiss made him feel _powerful._

So, when he tilted his head slightly and slotted their lips together even better, bottom lip catching on one tusk and drawing a pinprick of blood to the surface? The groan that pulled out of Techno made him feel nothing less than godly. Being able to reduce the so revered and widely feared Blood God to a mess, craving any sort of touch, pliant under his hands. As soon as Techno’s grip on his hips loosened, he rocked forward to grind into the hardness pressing against his inner thigh. Dragging a low moan out of his partner with the action.

Leaning back, panting slightly, Techno’s eyes zeroed in on the smudge of blood on George’s bottom lip. Breath hitching in his throat at that sight. Perfect crimson beading on kiss-swollen lips and starting to drip down to stain pale skin. Grinning when he noticed what exactly the other was looking at, George wanted to tease just a bit. So he swiped his tongue over the small cut on his lip and then leaned up to kiss Techno again. The copper tang of blood on his tongue, that he slipped into the other’s mouth when he gasped in slight surprise.

Then a low rumbling moan escaped Techno, and he pressed back into the kiss with fervor, reaching one hand to grip George’s jaw lightly, thumb pulling down his bottom lip. Licking into his mouth to eagerly chase the coppery tang and the taste that was uniquely his lover’s own. Soaking up the quiet muffled moan and craving more. Enjoying the way George arched into him.

Breaking away, chest heaving, a slightly shaken but also self-satisfied grin made its way back onto George’s face. Cheeks flushed and a small trickle of blood dripping down his chin from where the small cut had been aggravated by the aggressive kiss. _“Blood for my blood god-“_ He muttered breathlessly, a quiet worship. Enjoying the way that a dangerous glint shone in Techno’s eyes at those words. Showing that he could be something else than the dangerously controlled man and could be an equally deadly beast. 

“Ya test my self-control, darlin…” Techno breathed, reverent as he slid his hands up George’s sides, running his thumbs over unblemished skin. So perfect, no scars marking him despite all that he’d been thorough. “ _Beautiful._ Yer so lovely. ‘M lucky to have ya. Lucky to have such a handsome partner. Ya deserve worship, to be praised.” 

The blush that painted George’s face and extended down his chest and to the tips of his ears was worth the slight embarrassment of speaking his mind so freely. Moving to slide his thumb over the others spit-slick and still bloodied bottom lip, then slightly pulled down. Urging him to open his mouth.

With only a slight curious raise of an eyebrow, George let his mouth fall open slightly. As soon as he did, he had Techno’s thumb in his mouth and pressing down slightly on his tongue. The action caught him off guard, and the heat that flared in his gut surprised him. Such a simple move, but the _implications—_

A low whine sounded in the back of his throat before he could stop it. Techno’s gaze quickly shifted from intensely staring at his thumb in George’s mouth, to meet his gaze and give a slow smile, his tusks, and sharp canines in full display. A smile that others would find terrifying, but George found exhilarating. “Good boy.” The one little praise had a full muffled moan fall from his mouth, only slightly muffled. 

Then, with a good bit of effort, he shook himself out of the daze. George wanted to take control once more. So, he very lightly closed his lips around Techno’s thumb and dragged his tongue over the pad of the digit. A smug hum coming from him at the shudder that pulled out of Techno.

Even further, he rolled his hips in a slow grind. Chipping away slowly but surely at the already crumbling self-control… After a moment’s thought, George reached between them and ran his fingertips lightly over the waistband of Techno’s pants. Glancing up at him with raised eyebrows, a question in his expression. Not quite able to verbally ask anything with his boyfriend’s thumb still in his mouth.

Huffing a breath through his nose, Techno nodded slightly in permission, eyes still locked on the lips wrapped around his thumb. Grinning as best he could, George slid his hand under the waistband and wrapped slim fingers around Techno’s cock. Dragging a hissed breath from the larger man, gaze flicking to meet his after a moment. Encouraged by the reaction, George slowly lathed his tongue over the digit in his mouth while also stroking him off at the same time. Sliding his fingers over the head and pressing barely into the slit, pride flaring in his chest at the twitch and moan that got him.

Withdrawing his thumb from George’s mouth and instead gripped lightly at the back of his neck, leaning to press his face into the crook of his neck as well, pressing a kiss to the skin there. Just to somewhat ground him. George felt powerful, having such a strong man at his will. “Hey, Tech, could I suck you off?” He questioned, smile audible in his voice.

Judging by the way his cock twitched in his grip, and the surprised growl in his ear, George figured the suggestion was welcome. The low and graveling voice by his ear sealed the deal. _“Please-“_ Hearing even the hint that Techno was _begging_ had his own cock giving a jump of interest. He was neglecting his own needs right now, but to bring pleasure to his partner was worth that neglect.

Slowly sliding back and off Techno’s lap, sinking to the floor, George rested his hands on his partners' knees and urged him to spread his legs. “C’mon, let me closer?” After a moment, heated gaze burning through him, Techno leaned back and spread his legs slowly. Erection straining at the loose fabric of his breeches, and a dark patch was soaked near the head from pre-cum oozing slowly.

Mouth slightly watering, George sat up on his knees and leaned forward, while making sure to keep his gaze locked on Techno’s face. Then he mouthed over the clothed length, dragging his tongue over the thin layer of fabric covering heated flesh. A groan was drawn out when George hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants and dragged them down enough where his cock was no longer confined by fabric. 

Running his tongue over his lips slightly and giving a slight grin, George glanced up to see Techno still staring with his face flushed, but eyes intense. Slowly, teasingly, he opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out. Blowing out a light breath over Techno’s cock, which twitched slightly as the air washed overheated and sensitive skin. 

The urge to just grab George’s head and pull him closer was there, but Techno wasn’t- He was entranced by how different this version of George was. Confident, controlling, and enthralling. 

Finally, _finally_ , George leaned forward and traced his tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock. Savoring the gasp that just that simple action caused. Then, scooting forward on his knees just a bit more, he dropped his mouth open as much he could, taking as much into his mouth as he could. Careful of his teeth, he glanced up when Techno moaned and raised an arm to partially cover his face. 

Not paying any heed to the awkward slurping noise, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, curling his tongue slightly to lathe the patch of skin right below the head. Apparently, he was doing something right, judging by the surprised twitch of hips and the hand that found its way to his hair. Fingers tangling and gripping, pulling just barely. 

A smug hum vibrated in his throat, and George slowly lowered his head just a bare bit more. Swallowing around Techno’s cock with some difficulty but pushing through the discomfort because he wanted to make his partner feel good- Techno was bigger than Dream in several ways, it seemed.

Speaking of the devil- The sound of the door opening, then closing pushed through the hazy atmosphere of the situation. Both Techno and George freezing in place. A surge of mortified excitement rushed through George at the possibility of being caught like this, with Techno’s cock in his mouth and marks scattered over his neck and shoulders. No denying what was going on in this room.

Techno, on the other hand, had tensed up much more. Discomfort overriding any pleasure, ears pinned back as his eyes were fixed on the bedroom door. Noticing the very obvious discomfort, George slowly raised his mouth off of him and coughed slightly before gently patting him on the thigh. Whispering in a slightly rougher voice. “You alright, Tech? It’s just Dream, he’d not mind walking into this. If you wanna stop, that’s perfectly fine, too. Okay?”

Blinking and looking back to George, Techno slowly nodded. Posture relaxing a bit again. Right, it was just Dream. He could hear the third person of their relationship rustling around in the kitchen, and a different kind of warmth settled in his chest. 

Standing up on shaky legs, George leaned to press a kiss to the corner of Techno’s lips. “So, do you want to keep going? Give our lovely Dream a bit of a surprise for when he wanders in here?” He muttered in a low voice, mischief on his face. “He may just watch… Or maybe he’d even join us. I’d be both of yours~ Let you both use me…”

George’s words had the earlier heat in Techno’s gut flaring up once more. A shiver running down his back at the thoughts and helpful mental images those words conjured. Confidence boosting up again, he grinned slowly. All sharp teeth and wild angles that would have scared George before, but now just had an excited shudder skittering down his back like electricity. “Then let’s give ‘im a show darlin.”

Grabbing George by the hips and pulling him close once more, Techno kissed him with a hunger. The lingering taste of coppery blood still on the brunette’s lips- Fueling the fire, fanning the heat, and boosting his confidence more. 

A thrill went through George when Techno wrapped his hands around his waist with ease. Urging him to settle back down in his lap. Obliging eagerly, he whined into the kiss and let himself be lifted like a doll. Hooking his legs around Techno’s waist once he was set down on top of his thighs. 

Once again, a tusk slightly caught his lip, and he didn’t even flinch this time. Welcoming the prick of pain, and just surging forward into the kiss even harder. Urging Techno to run his tongue over the wound. A groan muffled slightly by lips, but still startlingly loud now that they knew they weren’t alone. The mixed want to keep quiet but also the want to be found- To see the reaction they’d get.

Shifting around, George reached to wrap his fingers in Techno’s hair again. Grinning against his lips a moment before yanking back. Pulling a deep groan from the larger man, not muffled in the least this time around. Both of them didn’t notice the way that the subtle rustling from the other room stopped at that. George was too focused on sinking his teeth into the crook of Techno’s neck, then running the flat of his tongue over the indentions soothingly. The mark was already reddening, a sure sign it was going to be a wonderful bruise later on. 

Then, the sound of the bedroom door slowly opening caught their attention. Techno flicking his gaze to the doorway, head still tilted back where George continued to keep a firm grip on his hair. George glancing over his shoulder with a smug grin at Dream, who was standing in the doorway with a look of surprise and want on his face. “Wanna join, Dream?” George chimed; kiss-swollen lips stretched in a crooked grin. Two separate splits in his bottom lip from each time Techno’s tusks had caught the thin skin there.

Stalking forward, any other task is forgotten, Dream hungrily looked the both of them over. A shameful heat boiled over in Techno’s gut, and he whined in a slightly higher pitch. Something other than the confident and dominant warrior he usually was. He was beautifully wrecked, and Dream wanted to help George wreck him _further._

“My two pretty boyfriends getting along having some fun without me, huh?” He muttered, glancing at George, then running his hand through his hair slightly before leaning to press a short kiss to his lips. Leaving Techno to give another desperate noise. His cock had been brought back to full hardness and was leaking slightly where it lay against his stomach. He wanted to be touched- Wanted attention on him-

Raising an eyebrow and glancing up at Techno, both Dream and George had matching grins. While one went back to sucking marks onto the length of his neck, the other leaned forward to kiss him hungrily. Drinking in the moan and running his tongue over the tusks. A hand brought up to grip his jaw firmly. “Wanted to do this the first time I kissed you, back in front of that fireplace… Want to see what noises we can draw out of you, little king.”

The bluntness of the statement hit like a lightning bolt, and George gave a grin up at Dream when he felt the shudder go through Techno. Scooting off of Techno's lap, George ran his fingers through long pink hair slowly before speaking up. “I’ve had a bit of fun already, Dream, but I think I'd like to watch what you'd like to do to our darling king now.” 

Eyes half-lidded and gaze hazy, Techno glanced between his two boyfriends and gave a crooked grin. “Ain't a single complaint from me.” He muttered, honesty and eagerness dripping from the words. “I’m at th’ mercy of both of ya.”

Dream hummed to himself and leaned to kiss Techno again, stepping forward so that he was standing in the v of the other’s legs. George had scooted around to sit behind him and was watching, attention rapt. Grinning to himself when Dream slowly wove his fingers through Techno’s hair. Seemed he knew about the bit of a hair-pulling kink as well.

After all, Techno had such perfect long hair for pulling. The pretty noises he made were a lovely bonus to the deal, as well. Slightly tugging at pink strands, Dream pressed into the kiss harder. Slightly scraping his teeth over Techno’s bottom lip, drawing a slight gasp out of him. Taking advantage of the slight opening of his mouth, he tightened the grip on Techno’s hair and ran his tongue over the sharp points of canines that he knew could cause some damage if wanted. 

The splits on George’s bottom lip hadn’t gone unnoticed. Those teeth and those tusks could tear through skin so easily… It was something that likely shouldn’t be as arousing as it was. He knew what those teeth could do to skin, and there was a still-healing bite mark on his shoulder to prove that. Pulling away to breathe, both men were panting slightly. Techno’s lips were kiss-swollen, spit-slick, and parted still. 

Not wanting to be left out, George slowly leaned forward and ran his hands up Techno’s back, then reached around to press his thumb against the other's bottom lip. Reminiscent of what he’d had done to him earlier. Dream raised his eyebrows when Techno let the smallest of the trio slide his thumb into his mouth. Only barely closing his lips around the digit, teeth lightly resting on the skin but not applying any pressure. 

A challenge was lit in red eyes, though, and despite the fact he loved the attention, he wasn’t going to be submissive without a bit of a fight. So, before Dream could notice, he found one of Techno’s feet hooking around his ankles and sending him falling forwards. All three of them collapsed in a tangle on the bed. When everyone settled and readjusted, Techno had flipped Dream onto his back and was straddling the other, a smug grin pulling at his lips. He did glance over to make sure George was okay, though. 

The brunette was just fine, an amused expression aimed at both of them. “Oh, you two are too cute.” He muttered, tilting his head a bit. “You weren’t too opposed to me taking control earlier, hmm?” 

Curiosity spiking, Dream looked up at Techno and made a questioning noise. “… George is more controlling than I thought he could be.” The warrior muttered, after a moment. No shame in his tone because he wasn’t about to deny the fact that it was enjoyable seeing the shorter man being dominant. It’s what he was doing now, too. Orchestrating from the sidelines. 

Reaching to lay his hands on Techno’s hips, Dream grinned mischievously before pulling the other forward. Enjoying the surprised “Heh?!” that got him. “That so, Tech?” He questioned, voice low and almost a purr. “You like it when our Georgie gets dominant, don’t you? He’s feisty and is _very_ good at getting what he wants.”

Proving his point, George had shuffled over and leaned down to kiss Dream firmly. One hand cupping his jaw, the other carding through his hair. Slipping his tongue into his mouth and pulling a low groan from Dream. Then he leaned back, ignoring the way the other tried to follow with a half whine. “He’s right~ I have two big scary boyfriends, but I can and will have both of you at my feet if I asked. Isn’t that right?” 

Swallowing loudly, Techno looked dumbfounded for a moment before slowly nodding. Dream had shaken himself out of the kiss-dizzy haze and was watching the show. George sat up on his knees and grabbed Techno’s face in both hands, running his thumb along his cheeks slightly. “Good.” George chimed, a smile on his face. “You agreed faster than Dream over there. He let his pride get in the way at first.” 

Spluttering slightly, Dream let out an indignant noise from where he was still pinned under Techno. “I-!” He was quickly shut up by the look George aimed at him. Eyebrows cocked and a smug grin on those pretty lips. Grumbling slightly, face heating, Dream nodded after a moment. “Okay, yeah, I can admit I was a bit of a stickler for stereotypes at first. I didn’t think someone shorter than me could be dominant.”

As much as the banter was enjoyable, Techno was feeling a little bit neglected touch-wise. “… I love hearin’ the both of ya talk, but I’m achin’ over here darlin.” He muttered; a flush settled on his cheeks. He had been so worked up earlier, and then pretty much all touch had stopped. 

A Cheshire grin spread on both Dream and George’s faces, making a small nervous flutter settle in Techno’s chest. It was Dream who initiated the contact this time. Fingers wrapping around his cock and giving a couple slow strokes. Pulling a rumbling groan that ended in a quiet whine from Techno, the tallest curling in slightly at the sensation. Hair falling around them like a curtain. “So pretty…” Dream muttered quietly, and George hummed in agreement. 

Pretty certainly wasn’t something he’d been called before, but honestly, Techno couldn’t find it in himself to mind. Not when it was spoken in such an adoring tone that had him melting. George leaned in to press a kiss to his shoulder and ran a hand down along his back while Dream once more caught Techno’s lip in a hungry kiss. Hand still lazily working over his cock.

Then Dream groaned into Techno’s mouth when the other rocked his hips back. Grinding against the hardness pressing against his ass. Reminding him that yeah, Techno was still straddling him. Which- Techno was definitely taking advantage of now. Rolling his hips in small rocking motions, slowly working him up and driving him mad. “Fuck- Tech, _god_ I wanna make you lose control… Wanna see you ride me-“ 

Surprise alongside a healthy shock of arousal washed over Techno at the confession. Blush spreading down his neck and even to the tips of his pointed ears. “Hhheh?” Off to the side slightly, George had been rummaging in the drawer of the table to the side of the bed. Fingers closing around the glass bottle of lube and making a small triumphant noise when he did. Though when he heard what Dream said, his head popped up and he looked over at the two in surprise.

“Ooooh, Dream! I bet he’d look so pretty riding you, huh?” George said in an almost sing-song tone. Eyes lit up with an almost worrying light. At the same time, though, Techno couldn’t find himself actually being _against_ the idea. He trusted Dream, knew that he’d not hurt him. Knew he’d be in good hands. 

“… Alright.” He muttered, cutting his gaze to the side. Nervously running his tongue over a tusk. “I. Don’t think I’d be against that. I trust th’ both of ya.” Expressions softening, George, and Dream both leaned to brush gentle touches on him. Dream’s fingers running through his hair and over his cheek, George’s hand rubbing his back and shoulders.

“You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, Tech. You know we’d not be mad at you for wanting to do somethin else.” Dream said softly, a sincere smile on his face. “We’re your partners, and we want to make sure you are totally comfortable.” George nodded in agreement and lay a soft kiss on Techno’s cheek. 

“Dream’s right, we want only what you want too. Okay?” Warmth bloomed in his chest, soft and affectionate and appreciative of his two wonderful boyfriends. His partners, his loves. They were so good to him. Even if he didn’t think he deserved such good things, he still had them and he was so thankful for that. 

“I’m sure, darlin. I want this. I trust y’all, I want to be close- Close as I can.” Humming in satisfaction, George ran his fingers through Techno’s hair again and muttered a soft praising noise near his ear. Pressing warm lips to the soft patch of skin right behind the pointed ear. Techno shivered slightly at the sensation, then smiled crookedly as he looked to the side to catch the adoring look on George’s face and then the matching one on Dream’s as well.

“We’re so lucky to have you, Tech.” Dream near-whispered, honey-sweet. “So glad you wanted to be with us.” While he was talking, Dream had stretched his arms out so he could run his hands slowly up Techno’s sides and around to his chest. “So good for us, so handsome, so wonderful.”

Techno felt like all these praises were going to burn him alive- The heat in his gut was boiling over and he just wanted _more_ , to be _touched_ more. To have Dream and George’s hands all over him and caressing, not leaving him alone. Dream’s hands on him left trails of heat on his skin, beautifully scorching.

George pressed another kiss, featherlight, to his shoulder. Unscrewing the cap of the lube and pouring some over his fingers, rubbing them together to slightly warm the viscous liquid up. Knowing just how unpleasant cold lube on sensitive skin could be when not expecting it. “It good if I start preparing you, sweetheart?” The question was purred right near his ear again, sending another shiver skittering down his back like electricity. 

“Fuck- Hah. Yeah, go ahead. Just- Careful.” Of course, he was nervous but also, he trusted both his partners. Knew they’d not hurt him on purpose. While George slid lube-slick fingers between Techno’s legs, Dream pushed himself up onto one elbow and wrapped the other hand in long pink hair to tug him down into a firm kiss. A distraction, in a way. 

Then the first finger was slowly pressing against that rim of muscle, making him tense up slightly against the unusual sensation. George muttered a small noise and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades at that. “Relax, Tech, it’s okay. I’m gonna take it slow for you.” Giving a slight grin against Techno’s lips, Dream slid the hand still in Techno’s hair up to grip firmly near his scalp before giving a rough tug. Drawing a low moan out of the larger man and giving Dream room to press kisses along the arched expanse of his neck.

The sensations were distracting enough to let George slide one finger in. Techno hissed slightly at the intrusion but stayed relaxed this time. It felt odd, sure, but didn’t hurt. Attention quickly stolen by Dream sucking a vivid mark into the side of his neck, Techno whined low in his throat. 

Diligently working Techno open, George kept pressing light kisses on his shoulders and brushing hair aside with his free hand to also lay claiming kisses to the back of his neck. The noises drawn out of Techno were gorgeous, higher-pitched than expected, face flushed a perfect shade. So receptive and responsive to the touches-

Dream sat back for a moment, just watching the way Techno’s mouth had fallen open in quiet panting, eyes hazy and slightly unfocused. Then when George managed to press his fingers in _just right_ and curl them _perfectly-_ The low growl of a moan that escaped Techno could be felt by both Dream and George. “Please- Fuck- Dream, _want ya-_ “ Techno muttered, looking to Dream while he both tried to rock back into George’s fingers inside of him and also trying to escape the sensation that was almost too much.

“You sure, baby?” Dream questioned, kissing the corner of Techno’s mouth, and brushing sweat-damp strands of hair out of his face. “You ready for me?” Near-desperately nodding, Techno was almost at the point where he considered begging. He just wanted more wanted to be _filled-_

“Please- I’m ready.” Techno got out after a moment, meeting Dream’s gaze and giving a half-grin. From behind, George pressed another kiss between Techno’s shoulderblades before slowly withdrawing his fingers. Pulling a quiet keen from Techno at the loss.

“Raise up a bit, Tech,” George said, tone honeyed. “Gonna help a little~” Blinking, Techno obliged and rocked forward to sit on his knees, no longer straddling Dream fully. As soon as he was up, George grinned around Techno’s side at Dream before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his pants. 

Getting the message, Dream also lifted his hips a bit to let George get his pants and underwear down and off his legs. Hissing out a quiet breath from between his teeth when the cooler air of the room washed over the heated skin of his cock. Which had been leaking for a bit, the head flushed. George hummed to himself and couldn’t help but tease a bit. Reaching under and between Techno’s legs to wrap a hand around Dream’s cock and gave one tight-squeezed stroke. Drawing a moan out of the blonde, hips bucking into George’s hand.

Techno let out a surprised noise as well when he was jostled by the buck of Dream’s hips. Hands reaching out to steady himself by resting on Dream’s shoulders. “Couldn’t resist!” George’s mischievous tone had both of them looking back at the smug brunette. “I wanted to have a little fun, too~”

Then, face falling back into a soft expression, George leaned and lay his hands lightly on Techno’s hips. “If at any point you’re too uncomfortable, or if this isn’t good for you, you’ll tell us. Right?” 

Huffing out a nervous breath, Techno nodded shortly. “Aye. I will, I promise.” Impatience bubbling along with his nerves, Techno slowly lowered his hips. Reaching to line Dream’s cock properly to sink down onto slowly- So slowly- Hissing quietly at the stretch that is definitely more than what George’s fingers had been.

Dream had his hands on his thighs, his hips, running up his sides- Touching him as much as he could, muttering quiet praises as he kept as still as he could. Not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. George also was pressed right near Techno’s side, laying kisses over his shoulders, his neck, hands brushing through his hair. Murmuring in his ear how well he was doing. Whispering right next to his ear how well he was taking Dream’s cock. 

Thighs shaking, Techno finally, _finally_ , was seated fully in Dream’s lap, cock hilted in him. “ _Ffffuck-_ “ He growled quietly, fingers digging into Dream’s shoulders. Head bowed and eyebrows furrowed. “Give- Give me a moment.” He muttered, needing to adjust. 

Dream nodded quickly, reaching up to cup Techno’s cheek on one hand. Running his thumb over the skin under one eye. “You’re doing so well- So good. Takin me so well-“ A soft moan of his own huffed out of George as he palmed himself through his pants. Feeling a bit left out touch-wise. 

Then he made a startled noise when Techno reached to wrap a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him close to kiss him firmly. Tongue lapping against his bottom lip, being careful to not add a third cut to his bottom lip. Then, feeling a bit more confident, Techno gave an experimental roll of his hips. Pulling a deep groan from Dream, who leaned his head back into the bed, gritting his teeth. Reining in his self-control as best he could-

The grip Dream had on Techno’s hips was bruising, and he quietly urged the large man to roll his hips again. Lifting up slowly before sinking down with a muffled moan once more. George grinned against Techno’s lips, now loose against his. “Pretty little king. Let your noises out, we want to hear you.” 

No one else could get away with the tone that title-turned-nickname was spoken in. Affectionately condescending, in a way. Made him feel small, somehow, but not in a bad sense. Thighs still shaking slightly, Techno did his best to set a rhythm. Lifting himself up then lowering back, moaning when Dream rolled his hips up in thrusts to match the pace. The sensation was overwhelming, heat coiling in a tight spring in his gut. 

George continued muttering praises beside him, sucking marks into his shoulders and neck, sinking blunt teeth into his skin, and making him whine. It was so much, nearly too much, and not enough all at the same time. A particularly hard thrust sent pleasure spiking up his back and punched a high whining moan from Techno. 

“Fuck- Not- Not gonna last long-“ Techno got out between panting breaths. Sweat dripping from his brow, surprised at how much effort this was- Keeping pace with Dream’s rolling thrusts and thighs working to lift and sink down. An ache in his lower back warned him he was going to be hurting tomorrow, but right now this was worth it. 

Shuffling around, George leaned to kiss Dream firmly, then moaned into the kiss when Dream slid a hand into his pants to wrap his fingers around his cock. Running a thumb over the leaking slit. “Shit- Damn, Dream, warn a man-“ George muttered against his lips, drawing a shaky laugh from the blonde. 

Then, sitting up and turning again, George grabbed Techno’s face in his hands and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and running over his teeth. “Fuck- Tech- I’m not gonna last long either-“ Dream whined airily. “Can I- Can I _please_ pick up the pace-“ He more pleaded than asked, free hand roaming over Techno’s sides, then dragging fingernails down the same path. 

Groaning loudly and nodding quickly, Techno bit out a confirmative noise. “Yea- Hhah- Please-“ Nearly as soon as he had permission, Dream reached to wrap his fingers in Techno’s hair. Yanking his head back and snapping his hips up, savoring the pitched moan that pushed out of Techno. George shuddered slightly as well, when Dream stroked quicker, twisting his fingers around him perfectly.

When Dream managed to aim a thrust to brush against his prostate, Techno let out a shaky moan and made to reach a hand down to wrap around his own cock, but George slapped his hand out of the way and used his own hand. Setting a punishing pace that had Techno hunching over with a shaky moan, barely able to rock his hips back to meet Dream’s thrusts anymore.

Then, the pleasure that had been building up and stretching thin like a rope just snapped. Whining as he came, spilling into George’s hand. Dream’s own hips stuttered as Techno unconsciously tightened around his cock, squeezing, and pulling a gasping moan out of him. 

With a few more harsh thrusts that had Techno gasping at the overstimulation, Dream wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a loose and messy kiss as he came as well. Moaning into his mouth. George whined to the side when Dream’s hand faltered in moving, and he weakly rolled his hips up into the loose fist still around his cock. 

Dazed, but still coherent, Techno reached to wrap a hand around Dream’s that was still wrapped loosely around George’s cock. Stroking and squeezing, running his thumb over the tip each time. Bringing George to a shuddering and whining climax soon after, sensitive after having not been touched nearly as much.

All three of them were tangled in a sweaty bunch, panting breaths and satisfied smiles. They needed to clean up, but also, they really didn’t want to have to leave so soon. Techno did have to at least raise up a bit, though. A muffled groan when Dream’s cock slid out of him, leaving him feeling oddly empty. 

“We need to clean up…” George was the one to pipe up, after a few more minutes. Followed by two matching groans from Dream and Techno. “Oh, you two hush. Don’t complain to me when you both know how unpleasant dried cum is to get off skin.” He snapped affectionately, lightly smacking Dream on the shoulder. 

With effort and much complaining, they all three slunk off the bed and were ushered to the bathroom by the smallest of them. Showering, washing off the scent of sweat and sex. 

Dream was the first to be done, and he left to the bedroom after pressing a kiss to both Techno and George’s cheeks. Going about changing the bedsheets and tossing them into the dirty laundry hamper alongside the discarded clothing scattered on the bedroom floor. After that, all was done, and he was dressed in a pair of clean sweats, he flopped down onto the bed and waited for his boyfriends to join him.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, Dream looked up when he heard the bathroom door opening. Seeing Techno and George shuffling over. Techno was walking on slightly shaky legs, and a flare of pride lit up in his chest. 

A whoosh of air was pushed out of him when Techno flopped down also, partially on top of him. Making George giggle before crawling and tucking against Dream’s other side. “I love you both,” Dream muttered after a moment, warmth in his voice, and a sincere smile spread on his face. Techno looked up in surprise, ears perking up slightly. That was the first time Dream had said that with him included. It… made him happier than he thought it would.

“I love you, Dream. Love you, Techno.” George muttered sleepily. Leaning to lay a soft kiss to both of their cheeks before tucking his face into the crook of Dream’s neck. Humming in content at the warmth.

After a few moments of consideration, Techno slung an arm over the both of them. Laying his head down near Dream’s and sighing heavily. A few more beats of comfortable silence passed before he spoke up, voice quiet but so sincere. “I love both of you as well.”

Dream blinked in surprise, glancing over at Techno for a moment. Meeting red eyes, soft with genuine affection. He was so lucky to have them. So happy and so comfortable. “We’re glad you do, Tech.” Dream murmured, carefully shifting to press a light and chaste kiss to his lips. Not wanting to move too much and disturb George. 

They all three were falling asleep after a bit. Tangled together, comfortable, and safe. Warmth radiating and soothing even t0 the most restless of sleepers. Techno ending up being used as a bed by George, who had somehow managed to move from Dream’s side to curl half-way on top of Techno and half on top of Dream. 

Techno was the last one to fully fall asleep. His last dazed thought being how happy he was with these two. Things may be rough, but he knew he had Dream and George by his side… He’d give anything and everything he had to stay with them and keep them safe. At that, he drifted off into comfortable rest as well. Just barely tightening his arm around the both his loves. His partners...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this monster of a fic! comments always welcome! They fuel me :3c


End file.
